Embodiments of this disclosure relate to a thermal management system used in a gas turbine engine, and in an embodiment, to an anti-vortex tube used in a compressor section of a gas turbine engine.
A gas turbine engine generally includes components for channeling air flow through the gas turbine engine along a desired flow path. Conditioning air along the flow path extracts heat from portions of the gas turbine engine to maintain desired operating temperatures. For example, thermal gradients and clearances are controlled in a compressor section of the gas turbine engine to ensure reliable performance and efficiency within the compressor section.
Anti-vortex tubes may be used to direct air within a gas turbine engine to achieve a desired temperature and pressure profile within the engine for performance purposes. An anti-vortex tube may also be used for conditioning and other purposes including scrubbing compressor disks, providing buffer air to bearing compartments, and directing conditioning airflow to portions of the gas turbine engine's turbine section.
Existing anti-vortex tubes are assemblies that commonly include multiple parts such as snap rings and retaining rings in addition to individual tubes. Parts such as snap rings and retaining rings are used to couple the tube assembly to adjoining compressor disks. Such multiple part assemblies add weight to the turbine engine and can add unwanted complexity to the assembly/disassembly processes. For example, a detail balancing of the anti-vortex tubes is done when all the components are assembled together. The balancing requires that each individual tube and tube receiving part be numbered in the event of disassembly to ensure proper balancing of thermal/mechanical stresses upon reassembly.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an anti-vortex tube that is mountable at any portion of an engine absent additional retaining components.